Love Beyond The Labyrinth
by Dandie Lyon
Summary: "If only she knew how strong his love was. How strong it will always be. This wasn't a fairytale though. Not to either of them. " Thanks Fuji for beta'ing, rated m to be safe
1. Prologue

He marched around his cold castle deep in thought. She walked around her empty room glad to be home. It's funny how her simple phrase was enough to break their bond. Of course he wanted her to stay, no harm was meant by him doing what she wanted. She asked him to, he merely obliged. He knew she didn't mean it but he wanted to show what he would do for her. Anything. She wanted a simple task "Take this child far away from me" and he did. His boots made soft taps on the stone floor as he paced, her feet made soft thuds on the carpet as she took in her room.

She broke him as she knew she had to. Of course he was beautiful, long blonde hair, the nicest blue eyes; like oceans as deep as the sea. She never meant to be ungrateful, but it was her brother on the line! Her bed made the softest of creaks as she sat on it, the force of what she had done sinking in. He was...well he was sweet, caring, and just trying to teach her a lesson, and she knew that. If only she could go back, run into his arms and declare herself at home. With him she was home. She curled into a ball and softly sobbed.

He was watching her still, taking in her beautifully long dark hair, her small form. If only she knew how strong his love was. How strong it will always be. This wasn't a fairytale though. Not to either of them.

Toby snored softly in his small crib, his tiny hands clutching onto his blanket. Completely unaware of what he'd almost become, what had almost happened. He was safe and that's what mattered. Who knew if he'd ever remember.

"Jareth," Sarah whipered softly, "I need you..." If only he knew.

Jareth suddenly stopped. She NEEDED him. Just like that he was spirialing back into their love story. He raced toward the path to her world, then just as suddenly stopped. He didn't want this. She was ungrateful, she was spoiled! She wanted the whole world on a string and he wasn't prepared to give such lavish gifts. He was just as selfish. Always just as selfish. He wanted a million goblins all to himself, the castle, his labyrinth, and more than anything, her. If only they could see it. How much they were meant to be.

Sarah wiped off her eyes and sat straight. She couldn't bare it if her parents came in and saw her crying. They'd ask what's wrong and how does a 15 year old explain that this? She remembered his touch, his scent, his very existence. It held her to the earth with amazing power. At fifteen she'd found her destiny. She breathed his name.

And at the same time they whispered "I love you..."

She thought of their dance together, his soft hands holding her against his body. The way her small hand fit in his, his fingers wrapped around her hand. Twirling softly around the ballroom, eyes only for each other. She wished she could feel that again.

He had to see her, know she's real. He still felt the fabric of her dress, remembered the smell of her. She was perfect. She was supposed to be all his, Were it possible, Jareth would grab every star in the sky and give them to her. He'd give her the whole world. There was nothing she couldn't have. If only she knew that! If only she had realized he had done it for her.

She desperately wished she was standing in the stone maze again, looking into his blue eyes and knowing that she was safe and comfortable. She closed her eyes and could almost feel the soft wind in her hair, almost smell the moss covered bricks. When her eyes opened, she saw it. She was there...but how?

Something was different, he could feel the change. His pacing stopped and he listened. Someone was in his labyrinth that he hadn't put there...but how?


	2. Chapter 1

_**Author note: Sorry for the delay! I've been so busy with school and such. Anyways here's chapter 2, hope you like it ^^.**_

Sarah quickly got over her confusion and ran toward the castle at full speed. She could see Jareth on the roof and assumed the worse.

Jareth stood overlooking his land searching from her while lost in his own thoughts. Should he just let her back in? Forget it just like that? She destroyed him, he must not forget that. His pride would forever be his downfall, he knew that.

She cried as she ran. The only thing going through her head being "Dear god, don't jump!" Her feet felt painfully slow against the rocky ground of the labyrinth. She needed him as much as she needed oxygen. If only she saw it when she had the chance, now he stands up there looking like he's going to jump.

Jareth spotted her and couldn't help the slow smile that crept across his face. She was beautiful. Her hair blowing behind her entranced him.

She reached the castle and stormed the stairs, anxious to catch him before he plunged to the ground at horrifying speeds.

She reached him and screamed "Don't jump! Please Jareth! I love you. You have no idea how much I love you. I'm so sorry."

She fell to her knees and panted heavily as the exhaustion from her runing set in. He stared at her, mesmorized.

"Sorry? You're _sorry? _Just like that you expect this to all go away? Because you're _**sorry?**_" He fumed, glaring at her.

She looked up at the older man and it sunk in. She was stupid to think he'd ever forgive her. The tears continually fell as she stared at his livid face.

He couldn't help the anger that built in him when he heard her say that. She never thought of anyone but herself! Here he was, soaking in depression, and all she said was that she was sorry. He offered the world to her only to have her say no. He looked into her young angel face and saw the pain he'd inflicted.

"Send me home then, please Jareth. Just... send me home..."

He shook his head. "You got here yourself, you can get yourself out."

She stared at him and then stumbled down the steps before falling hard to the floor. Instantly she was knocked out cold, still alive, still breathing. He ran after hearing the thud and stared at her seemingly lifeless form. What had he done? His stupid pride...always with his pride. If only he'd just taken her back... if only... Now she was laying there crumpled, broken. Why didn't he just tell her how much he loved her?

Sarah couldn't feel anything, all she saw was black. She knew she wasn't dead and was vaguely aware of where she was. If she couldn't have him why couldn't she just die? Just end this all? Her breathing was ragged and shallow. She pictured his angry face and tried her hardest to let go of her hold on life. Slowly her grasp weakened and she felt herself slipping away, giving into the darkness threatening to overtake her.

"Sarah? Sarah? Please hang in there, I'm so sorry love."

He pressed his lips to hers in an attempt to bring her back._ Please Sarah, don't die. _


	3. Chapter 2

_**Authors note: So this chapter is going to be sort of confusing. The italics will be what's happening in Sarah's coma-induced dreams. The regular will be Jareth. **_

_Jareth pressed his lips to hers softly. Sarah looked into his beautiful crystal eyes and smiled. The white fabric of her dress billowed out like a cloud around her. She looked like a real princess. _

The lifeless body layed on the bed, the chest rising and falling in laboured breaths. He couldn't stand seeing her as a colorless corpse like figure. He was monitoring her daily. He demanded goblins clean up the blood that leaked onto the stone by the stairs. He wouldn't stop fighting for the heart that so desperately wanted to stop beating.

He spent all night listening to the irratic thumping and sharp raspy breathing coming from her frail form, fearing any breath could be the last.

_"Jareth? I'm so glad you forgave me," _

_He smiled at her and pulled her close to his slender body. The smell of fresh flowers swirled around them and Sarah felt complete bliss. She had her Jareth, what else did she need?_

Every stutter her heart made drove him mad. He sang quiet songs to her as she layed there, he refused to just let her die. If only he'd sent her home, or told her he loved her. Why did pride always have to get in the way? Her head was bandaged up and there was a deep stain on it from when it had been bleeding.

The goblins told him it was lost, he should give up. He wouldn't, couldn't, just let her die. He was too much a part of her. Pride was deadly.

_The sunlight was shining down on the couple completely high off the others very presence. Their love was all that was needed to live, as long as she had him she needed nothing else. His queen was found. _

He listened to her heart intently. He never stopped praying, "Please Sarah, don't die on me." He kissed her lips softly and counted the number of beats her feeble heart made.

_He kissed her with passion. She had never felt anything so wonderful. _

He slowly drifted into the first sleep he'd had all week. His dreams were blissful, she was breathing. She was far away from him before he could hurt her anymore than he just had.

_He embraced her frail form and kissed her lightly. She had never wanted anything as much as him, no book, no stuffy, no doll or costume. He was her everything. _

He woke up groggily after an hour of sleep, too worried to sleep any longer. He couldn't let her out of his sight, any moment could be his last. When she woke up she'd surely want to be away from someone that caused her such pain. He lightly touched her face, crying softly. He never wanted anything more than her, no desire for power or castle could even compare to the amount he wanted to be with her. Why did everything have to be so hard? He rested his head in his hands and sobbed silently.

_His hands felt perfect on her body, like they belonged there. She sighed, content. Slowly a pain began to hit her head. Her entire dream crashed down around her and she remembered it all. His cruel face, his anger, the fall, splitting pain, complete blackness. Through all the pain, she still needed him. He'd never take her back though. Breathing got harder for her..._

Her heart was beating faster and faster. His head shot up and he stared with a horror stricken face before it faltered out. No! He wouldn't let her! He cried and began pounding against her chest. One, two, three, nothing. He breathed air into her lungs and continued, one, two, three. She couldn't just be gone. She was too young. He needed her.

Another lung full of air, one, two, three. Her heart made a feeble start. He collapsed beside her, panting. He knew he needed her now. He'd never take her for granted again. Fuck his pride, this was a human life. He'd gladly take her place.


End file.
